


Swords and Hearts 2020: Reveals

by SwordsAndHearts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndHearts/pseuds/SwordsAndHearts
Summary: The time has come, at last, to find out who were behind your favourite Enemies to Lovers works. Hop in!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Swords and Hearts 2020: Reveals

_Lovelies,_

It is time to find out who wrote your favourite fics! Go on, and support these authors by commenting on their fics, and sharing it to your friends. Once you're done reading, if you wish, you could read an ending note from our side. We thank you for being with us until the finishing line. Now, without further delay -

**Day 1**

  * Angst and Artifice - _missigma_
  * Afterthought - _Chanology_
  * You make it hard to be faithful - _theseluist_



** Day 2 **

  * Youngblood, say you want me (out of your life) - _ScarletSakura_
  * I Said, I Said _\- northofthehouse_
  * Staining my soul - _sehosharkkie_
  * clear skies with a chance of romance - _carpesoo_



** Day 3 **

  * Take Two - _jonginniesprout_
  * Dearest Nuisance - _syntaxanalyzer_
  * Love at first sword - _Satanvale_



**Day 4**

  * someone you loved - _sunnysidechen_
  * Noisy Neighbour - _crgb1234_
  * Liminality - _trashsshi_



**Day 5**

  * Bonding Time - _immaturefan_
  * The Sheets I Bought You - _lawlipoppie_
  * After All This Time - _lecksie31_



**Day 6**

  * Saturn Sangria Saturdays - _likelikeLove_
  * Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder - _ekzxo_
  * My Body Is A Cage - _carereren_



**Day 7**

  * You're Hot Then You're Cold - _Blooming_Day_
  * Under The Moon and So Many Stars - _ninitails_
  * Child-like Banters Lead to Forever - _AayoukojiStasia_



**Day 8**

  * Spread Your Wings (and learn to fly) - _softyjseo_
  * Love You Like I Hate You - _exolunaticshipper_
  * Last Night's Wishes - _Semper_Sehun_



** Day 9 **

  * Let's Solve this crime - _xiusoodaeism_
  * A Game of Love and Liberty - _mortdecay_
  * Shine On Me • Sincerity - _abnegative_



**Day 10**

  * Good Mousekeeping - _ACatWhoWrites_
  * Alpha Canis Majoris - _alwaysjongin_



**Day 11**

  * Forever Bound - _HonestlyChanbaek_
  * I'd die to be with you. - _enigmaticma_
  * Bittersweet Old Flame - _sekaipup_



**Day 12**

  * touch me not, for caesar's i am - _sailorvenusgold_
  * Catching My Breath - _HoneyByunnie_
  * Sandcastle’s Fault and the Roles We Played - _cloverlovexo_



**Day 13**

  * Inferno Hearts - _Happymee_
  * If you want to whine— - _sophluorescent_
  * blooming days: _writer chose to remain anonymous_



**Day 14**

  * The One to Play the Fool - _gakkaiwa_
  * Say My Name - _sekairrific_
  * A Joyous Occasion - _VOlympianlove_



**Day 15**

  * don't wish for it, work for it! - _risehun_
  * Draw Me In, Keep Me Close - _belightbaek_
  * On Stage, We've the Love. Off Stage? Not a chance. - _sophluorescent_



**Day 16**

  * i’d take a bullet for you (but i’d need to check my schedule first) - _sonjjit_
  * Since 1173 (I’m lucky, unlucky to be yours) - _CheckYourLie (svnwritten)_



**Day 17**

  * If It's Not You (It's Not Anyone) - _ruiseu_
  * 58 Facets of Aquamarine - _Sugar_and_Salt_
  * Good Bones - _bgiu_



**Day 18**

  * Somewhere Between Us - _Bbaegi_
  * Foe or For - _loco_



**Day 19**

  * Kiss My Mast - _kumjongin_
  * Wicked Affections - _mysehuniverse_
  * Reverse Polarity - _yeolish_



_**~ The End ~** _

_Dear readers,_

A journey encompassing nine months ends today - at least, the first chapter; at least we hope it is the first chapter of this journey. When I, Mod Pepper, first created this fest, I expected a following of about 200 lovely people, and 10 -15 works of fiction, at max. But you proved us wrong in the best way possible. You hoped onto this initiative, and at the time of writing, Swords and Hearts has 1275 followers - a thousand more than we'd expected. We'll share with you some stats of this round:

\- _over 160 sign-ups in such times_

_\- 55 writers_

_\- 56 works_

And our biggest achievement,

**1, 013, 321 WORDS**

_**added to the EXO fandom** _

_**under the** _ **Enemies to Lovers _tag_**

~ we are grateful ~

I'll like to thank Mod Mint, my partner, who isn't on the team anymore, because she got hospitalized. It left me not wanting to continue SwordsHearts, so thanks to Mod Cinnamon, who stepped in, like a knight in the shining armor. Thanks to Mod Choco, who started out as the Discord Mod, but helped us manage when we lacked work force. Thanks to our unnamed graphics mod, for making beautiful graphics - we love you, and would have loved to share a longer journey with you. Thanks to K, who helped get the final touches on it. Thanks to other fest mods for helping me out, and guiding me: you let me know how kind the community and answered every question patiently. Thanks to all the people who supported me when I started this, and thanks to those who comforted me.

And most of all, thanks to the **writers** **,** the **readers,** the people who quoted our tweets, interacted with us, left curious questions in our CCs, the ones were made up the **community.**

People who had been with us since the very beginning would remember the slight enemies-to-lovers roleplay we had going ><, and since the first round is over, it is only fair that we end it with the long-awaited happily ever after.

Spread love and kindness and enjoy the fics!

Love,

Swords Hearts (more of the hearts right now, though. )


End file.
